


In a Time of Ghosts (and beating hearts)

by Sutured_Sentiment



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Hurt Wally, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Tumblr Prompt, and a little bit of fluff, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Prompt given by theloserwithakeyboard on Tumblr:The Joker kidnaps Wally in an attempt to lure Robin out.





	In a Time of Ghosts (and beating hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theloserwithakeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theloserwithakeyboard).



> Thanks to theloserwithakeyboard for the story idea!  
> I ended up changing a few things, but I hope you like it :)

_ Recognized: Robin- B01 _

The first thing Dick noticed when he entered the cave, was the heavy tension. The air was buzzing with it. He took a cautious step forward as he grabbed a throwing knife from his utility belt. It was too quiet. He surveyed the empty hangar, eyes scanning for anything that might jump out at him. 

“Robin.” He didn’t let himself relax as Kaldur came into view. The team leader’s posture was tense, his mouth set in a grim line. Dick quickly pocketed his weapon as he dashed to meet him.

“Hey. Where is everyone,” he questioned as Kaldur lead them out of the hangar and past the kitchen. 

“They’re all waiting for you in the debriefing room. We’ve received a… less than friendly transmission from one of your villains in Gotham.” Dick eyed his friend carefully. Kaldur didn’t turn back to look at him. His back was ramrod straight and he walked with a certain regalness that only he could. He stared at his hands. There it was. Everyone had their tell- even the stoic Atlantean. His hands were clenched into tight fists, as if they were wrapped around his water bearers. He was avoiding something. 

“ _ Kaldur _ . What’s going on,” he demanded as he felt something sinking in his stomach. He rested a hand on his belt, fingering lightly at one of his many pouches. Kaldur sighed as he threw a tired look over his shoulder. He looked stressed. His face was drawn tight with worry.

“It’s Wally. He’s been taken.” Dick felt his insides turn cold.  _ No. _ Nononono! His mind was kicked into overdrive as he shuffled through all the big bads he and Batman had ever fought. Each one was worse than the last. He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

“Who? Who took him?” His voice shook. Kaldur didn’t say anything as they finally reached the debriefing room. Robin froze in the doorway as his heart thundered in his ears. The whole team was there, clustered around the large screen. Megan had tears in her eyes as Artemis rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. The archer’s face was pulled down in an angry scowl. Connor was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, away from the two girls. His whole body was shaking with rage as he kept his eyes locked on the screen where a familiar face was paused mid-laugh. 

“Joker,” he growled as he stalked into the room. This was worse than anything he had imagined. His best friend was in the hands of a madman, a  _ murderer _ . He glared at the screen before turning to Kaldur.

“Play the video,” he commanded. He was surprised by how calm he sounded. He certainly didn’t  _ feel  _ calm. Kaldur nodded as he restarted the transmission. Everyone fell silent as the Joker’s face came on screen,  _ way _ too close to the camera as he struggled to position it correctly.

_ “Is this thing on?” He backed away from the camera and crossed his hands behind his back, a manic grin plastered on his pale face. _

__ _ “Hello, baby bird! Long time, no see. I hear you’ve got you’ve got your own little team now.” He raised a gloved hand to wipe away an imaginary tear from his cheek. “They grow up so fast.” He stepped forward and grabbed the camera again.  _

__ They watched the Joker’s purple shoes on shaky feed as he walked. Dick felt a sense of dread as he prepared himself for what was sure to come next. His heart clenched in fear for his friend as his mind went through all the possible scenarios. 

_ “You never introduce me to your friends, baby bird. So I had to steal one instead.” The camera shook some more as it was set down again. It took a few seconds before it finally focused. And there was Wally, sitting tied to a chair with his head down. His tattered yellow suit stood out stark in the dark room.  _

__ _ “You never told me about your pretty little speedster. How’s that supposed to make me feel? If we don’t have trust here, then what do we have?” Joker appeared on screen again. He loomed over Wally with a wide grin. He waved a pistol at the camera. _

__ _ “Time to wake up, baby Flash,” he cooed softly. _

__ Dick swore he felt his heart stop as he watched his most dangerous enemy bend over Wally’s prone form and press the barrel of his gun against his kneecap. His stomach gave a violent twist. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Don’t,” he whispered under his breath as he watched the screen with wide eyes.

**_BANG!!_ **

**** He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as his friend’s screaming pierced the room. He pressed a hand to his mouth. He could hear the Joker’s crazed laughter in the background and it sent his blood boiling. What else had this bastard done to Wally? He reluctantly opened his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen. He watched as Wally threw his head back and screamed. He screamed, and screamed, and he didn’t stop for a very long time. He arched his back, bucking against his restraints. But it was no use. Dick roved his eyes over what he could see of Wally’s body, searching for other injuries. The speedster’s cowl and goggles had been removed, leaving his face bare. Dried blood was crusting the side of his face and matting his hair. His suit was beyond ruined. He could see bruised pale skin underneath the remaining tatters of the yellow costume. His knee was now gushing blood, trailing down his leg and dripping to the floor in thick squelching globs.

He didn’t know how long the screaming lasted, but finally it stopped. On screen, Wally’s shoulders were shaking as he breathed heavily, taking in gulps of air. 

_ “Good morning sunshine!” Wally turned his head weakly to glare at him with glazed eyes. His face was drawn tight as he rode out waves of pain from his leg. He didn’t say a single word as he slumped further back into his chair. _

__ _ “You’re probably the rudest guest I’ve ever had. Even little Robin has more manners than you! First you’re screaming, now you’re not saying anything. I’m getting mixed signals here,” he exclaimed. If possible, Wally’s glare only seemed to get more angry. Joker sighed as he sat down cross-legged in front of the speedster. He crossed his arms and rested them on the speedster’s knees. Wally flinched and bit his lip to keep from crying out as the Joker put more pressure on his still bleeding wound. _

__ _ “I bet you know the little bird’s real name, don’t you?” Wally froze.  _

__ Dick groaned as he rubbed at his temples. This kept getting worse and worse. How long was this  _ damn _ video? What more was Wally going to have to endure? He jumped as a hand squeezed his shoulder tightly. He looked back to look at Connor and gave him a small nod in thanks before turning back to the screen.

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wally ground out. Joker looked up at him with a knowing smile. _

__ _ “Don’t lie to me. You think I don’t see you two together, zipping through the streets of Gotham and Central?” Wally clamped his mouth shut and glared down at him defiantly. _

__ _ “Tell you what, kid. I’ll make you a deal. Tell me the lovebird’s name, and I’ll set you free. No strings attached,” Joker tried again.  _

Dick was frozen in shock. This whole thing was just too much for him. Wally was being tortured for information on  _ him _ . Never had he hated anyone so much as he hated the Joker right now. He stared at Wally’s face. He knew Wally would never betray him like that. But oh, how he wanted him to. He would tell a million supervillains his name if only to save Wally. But he  _ knew  _ Wally and he knew that wasn’t how this was going to play out.

_ “Go to hell,” the speedster spat. _

There it was. Dick could only watch as his friend caught the butt of a gun to the side of his face. His head whipped to the side, and his cheek was already beginning to swell. 

_ “Don’t say I didn’t try to be reasonable,” Joker sighed as he stood up and walked to the camera. He lifted it up and brought it close to his smiling face.  _

__ _ “Okay, Robin. This video should be more than enough incentive for you to come find me. Come alone, and you can trade places with your precious speedster. We haven’t had enough quality time lately.”  _

__ They could hear Wally shouting in the background, and suddenly the screen was black. They all continued to stare at it, too shocked to do anything else. Dick was the first to snap out of it. 

“How long ago was that sent?” Kaldur tapped on the screen.

“About an hour ago.” Dick frowned.

“Has the Flash been notified,” he asked. Kaldur nodded.

“Yes. We notified the Watchtower. Flash is searching all of Central City as we speak. They’ve got various other heroes searching as well.” Dick shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Joker doesn’t want to be found by them, so he won’t be. He wants  _ me  _ to find him, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” he said. The only problem was he didn’t even know where to start. If  _ he _ were the Joker, where would he go? He walked towards the screen. Kaldur stepped aside for him, and Dick set to work. He pulled up a still image from the video.

The first room the Joker had been in was empty. The walls were bare. The image gave no clues as to where he was keeping Wally. He fast forwarded the video and paused it again. This time it was the room Wally was tied up in. The walls were painted a light baby blue, though in some places the paint was peeling. He pointed at the corner of the screen.

“What does that look like to you,” he asked the team as they huddled in close around him to peer at the screen. The image was fuzzy and they all squinted to figure it out. Artemis was the first to pipe up.

“It looks like a baby’s crib to me.” Dick nodded. A baby’s crib. That was something at least. But what did it have to do with the Joker?

“Robin, what was the Joker before he was a villain,” Megan suddenly asked. Dick’s eyes widened in realization. Of course! He’d heard the story a million times. 

“He was a failing comedian with a pregnant wife. He turned to a life of crime so that he could provide for them. There was an accident that disfigured him. Then his wife died. He was driven insane by it.” He paused. 

“He’d almost been a father… That’s where they are! His old home outside of Gotham,” he exclaimed. He was out the door before anyone could say another word. He rushed past the way he had come, heading straight for the hangar.

“Wait! Where are you going,” he heard Megan called as the team rushed to catch up with him.

“I have to save Wally!” He quickly made his way to the bikes. He slung his leg over the seat and gripped the handles tightly as he looked back. 

“You heard him. I have to go  _ alone _ ,” he said solemnly. Their faces were grim. Without another word, he revved the engine to life and tore out of the hangar. As the wind whipped at his face he couldn't help but wonder if it was already too late. He tried, in vain to ignore the nagging fear at the back of his skull. ‘ _ Please be okay _ .’ 

After ten agonizingly long minutes, he finally sped into the empty driveway. He skidded to a stop and gazed up at the building. It looked so  _ normal _ , a far cry from the Joker’s usual set up. It looked like any other home he saw in the cities, though it obviously hadn’t been lived in in years. The paint was peeling from the side of the building, and the windows were covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, making it impossible to see in. But it was  _ normal _ .

He slowly made his way up to the front steps. The door was wide open, and suddenly he was back on high alert. This was the Joker’s home. Back before he had become the psychotic killer he was today, he had been raising a family in this very house. For some reason, the thought sent shivers down his spine. His hand flitted to his utility belt nervously. The Joker had always had a way of setting his teeth on edge. He jumped through the doorway, whipping out a birdarang as he scanned the room for any signs of a threat. Nothing. It was dead quiet, the only sound being the echoing of his footsteps on hardwood flooring. 

He made quick work of searching the first floor. Nothing. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up into the darkness above. The carpeting on the stairs was worn and ragged, and they creaked under his careful steps. He sighed. By now, the Joker had to know he was here. He glared at the steps ahead of him and bounded up them in three long strides. 

When he reached the top, he was in a narrow hallway. Framed pictures hung on the walls, and he tried to ignore the faces smiling at him through the glass, one of which was eerily familiar. Looking at them, it was hard to imagine how someone who had looked so happy could turn into this. This was a house of ghosts, of lost memories that he had never been meant to see.

He walked briskly down the hall to the closed door at the end. All the doors leading to it had been busted down, leaving their empty rooms on display for him. They were of little interest as his mind swam with thoughts of his best friend. He grasped the doorknob tightly in his grip and took a deep breath before turning it. The door gave a whining creak as he shoved it open. Moonlight spilled over the carpet from the open window on the far side of the room. A slight breeze filtered in, sending a chill up his spine. Unlike the rest of the house, this room wasn’t empty. There were shelves on the walls, lined with dolls and various other stuffed animals. Their black button eyes seemed to gleam dangerously at him. The walls were painted a light baby blue. Little yellow stars had been hand painted on the ceiling. A small crib was shoved against the wall. This had obviously been a room meant for a young child. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room and he felt his stomach drop as he took in the sight of his friend. The chair he had been tied to in the video earlier was gone, as were his bonds. Wally’s broken form lay sprawled on the ground, limp and unmoving. A patch of red had spread under his left leg. His knee had been wrapped in gauze, though it had been crudely done and was soaked all the way through. Dick rushed to his side, hands gingerly pressing against the tattered remains of Wally’s bright suit, searching for any other injuries he would have to worry about. His lightning emblem had been cut away to reveal the pale skin underneath. He felt sick as he took in the inflamed skin. The letter ‘J’ had been carved into his chest in thin, jagged lines. Scattered all over his body were many bruises, a myriad of dark, gruesome colors.

“Hang on, Wally. I’m gonna get you out of here,” he whispered.

“Is that so?” He looked up as a tall figure stepped into the room. Joker slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it casually.

“Tweet tweet, little bird. Long time no see,” he exclaimed as his face twisted into an ugly grin. He was twirling his pistol lazily in his hand. Dick leapt to his feet, putting himself between him and Wally.

“Honestly, what’s a guy supposed to think? You don’t write. You don’t call. I had to resort to stealing to get your attention! Not cool, baby bird,” Joker said with mock disappointment as he took a menacing step forward. Dick tensed and grabbed a throwing knife from his belt. He glared daggers at the man in front of him.

“If you let us go right now, I won’t kill you,” he threatened angrily. Joker laughed and took another step forward.

“You and I both know you don’t have the guts to kill, kid.” Dick narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He glanced back at Wally, and his blood boiled as he saw red. He lunged, slashing wildly with his knife.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone ever again,” he roared. Joker dodged each thrust of his blade and laughed maniacally. His gun hung limply at his side. He took too much joy in toying with his greatest enemy’s sidekick to kill him. His eyes were wide and crazed, his red painted lips stretched thin. Dick huffed in exertion, shouting angry curses at the criminal. This was the face that would haunt many of his nights.

Finally, Joker seemed to tire of their games. He lashed out, catching him across the face with a fist that sent him sprawling. Stars exploded in Dick’s vision as he went down. He lay dazed on the ground. Joker knelt over him, a wide grin on his face.

“You’re not very fun today. You’re usually much more collected than this. You didn’t land a single hit on me!” The man sighed theatrically and got to his feet. He stepped around Dick and loomed over Wally’s still prone form.

“I guess I’ll just have to play with Baby Flash again. He’s much more fun than you,” he said happily. Dick’s eyes widened. He willed the world to stop spinning as he got shakily to his feet. The room tilted dangerously. Joker had his gun pointed between Wally’s closed eyes.  _ No _ . He charged, throwing all his weight into him. The sound of splintering wood filled the air and the old windowsill gave way beneath their sudden weight. They went tumbling out, the ground below coming fast to meet them. Dick flailed his arms and managed to catch himself on the window. He cried out as his shoulder popped out of place with a sickening sound. He looked down and watched as Joker fell. His eyes were wide as he met his. Then he hit the ground with a loud thud and didn’t move. Dick didn’t bother looking back as he scrambled back through the window to check on his friend. He whipped out his phone and dialed the first number in his contacts.

“Bruce, I found Wally. We’re at the Joker’s old place. He needs medical attention. Joker might too,” he said hurriedly before he hung up. He knew his mentor would already be on his way. He went back to the window and looked out into the dark below. Joker was gone. He sighed.

“Of course he got away. Probably not a scratch on him,” he muttered. He knelt at Wally’s side and tried to ignore the bloody ‘J’ on his chest. Joker had gotten to him, had hurt him and claimed him as his own. Robin clenched his fists. It was all his fault, and now all he could do was wait for Bruce to get there. Waiting had never been a strong suit of his. Patience was a virtue that he didn’t possess. Especially now.

“You’ll be okay. I promise. You’re going to be just fine. Bruce is on his way and we’ll get you help. Just hang on,” he said softly as he ran gentle fingers through his ginger hair, resting his other hand on his chest away from the wounds there. Wally’s breathing was easy. His heart pounded steadily in his chest under Dick’s fingertips. He would be okay, but Dick didn't think he would ever forgive himself. 

Dick sat outside of Wally’s infirmary room in Mount Justice, shoulders tense as he scanned the hallway. He was sitting straight in his chair, senses on high alert. Logically, he knew Wally was safe. No one would be getting through that door to hurt him, but Dick couldn’t stop seeing Wally’s broken body, covered in blood and bruises. He refused to leave his post as self appointed guard. 

By the time they had gotten Wally to the hospital, most of his wounds had been healed. His purple bruises had faded to a sickly yellow. The ‘J’ carved into his skin was shiny and scabbing over. The worst was the gunshot wound. His knee cap had been blown out. He was lucky it hadn't caused any permanent damage. His increased healing abilities were just enough to save his leg, but it would be awhile before he was up and running again. He knew how much Wally hated to sit still, and he felt another pang of guilt. He didn’t look up at the sound of approaching footsteps, bare feet slapping against concrete.

“Are you going to stay out here all night? I’m sure by now, Wally’s missing his best friend. You’re the only one who hasn’t visited him yet.” Kaldur’s voice was low and soothing, but it did nothing to calm the guilt he was feeling. He shook his head.

“I can’t go in there,” he said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped tiredly in his chair. Kaldur rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“None of this is your fault. Wally doesn’t blame you, so neither should  you.” He didn’t say anything and Kaldur sighed.

“Go. I will keep watch,” he said. His tone left no room for debate as he fixed him with a stern look. Dick frowned but stood up and shuffled awkwardly towards the closed door. He stared at it long and hard before twisting the knob and letting himself in. The sight of his friend sitting up in bed nearly sent Dick’s heart soaring out of his chest. He was across the room before Wally even realized he was in the room.

“Hey buddy,” the speedster greeted. That was all it took, and suddenly his vision was filled with black hair as a pair of arms cocooned him. He blinked.

“Um…” Dick buried his face in the crook of his neck and tightened his hold. The angle was a bit awkward, but he didn’t care. Wally was here. We was okay and far away from the Joker. He was here, safe in his arms.

“You’re not allowed to get kidnapped. Never again,” he mumbled against Wally’s collar bone. Wally laughed and raised a hand to rest on his head. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Dick. Both were content to just stay like this for awhile.

He never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and rewrite some of this... I haven't decided yet.


End file.
